


Plan Y

by evilcupcake



Series: Midnight [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Little red.” Stiles heard called. She turned around and a huge smile spread across her face. </p><p>“Little wolf. Well I guess I can’t call you that anymore, you’ve gotten taller since I saw you last.” Stiles laughed. “I take it your mom gave your memories back?” </p><p>“She did last night.” Derek smiled. </p><p>“So does this mean we can actually start dating now?” stiles asked. </p><p>“I sure hope so. I’ve been waiting for you and I didn’t even know it.” Derek came closer, pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and planted a gentle kiss there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Y

"So how long are you staying?" Deaton asked.   
  
"Not sure." Stiles said. She was flipping through a book on spells. She was beyond happy that Talia let her look through her library.   
  
"Do you plan on going back to your time line?" He took a seat in front of her.   
  
"One day but not till all the Argents are dead." Stiles flipped a page.   
  
"Don't you think you've already got your revenge?" Deaton asked.   
  
"No. Once Gerard is dead then I can rest." Stiles was getting annoyed at this conversation.   
  
"What about Derek?" He asked.  
  
"What about him?" Stiles heart started to hurt because it's been two months since she last saw him. It's the longest she's been without him in four years.   
  
"I can tell you miss him. It's starting to be bad for your health, you’re not sleeping, you can't eat, what's next?" Deaton frowned.   
  
"I'll slowly go crazy." Stiles sighed. She didn't want to ruin Derek's life anymore then she already did. He's already lost two people who he cared about, she wasn't about to do that to him.  
  
"We need to avoid that at all cost. That's why I invited Derek over for tea." Deaton gave her a rare smile.   
  
"You did what now?" Stiles growled, she lost control for a little bit and flashed her purple eyes.   
  
"It's for the best. He should be here after school." Deaton got up and left the room, leaving a still out of control stiles.   
  
"Fuck." Stiles leaned her head on her hand and closed her eyes. She counted to hundred and opened her eyes.  
  
She was back in control.   
  
***  
"Hi." Derek said from the doorway. Stiles grinned behind her vail of darkness.   
  
"Little wolf." Stiles was so happy to see him. She could hardly sit, all she wanted to do is run up to him and give him a big hug.   
  
"I'm not little." Derek growled.   
  
"No you’re not but I just wanted to hear you growl. I find it highly adorable." Stiles stood up and slowly approached Derek. Once she was close enough she slowly raised her hand to his neck, she was afraid he would turn her away. She felt at home when she got to touch Derek. Stiles could feel all the bad stuff washing away.   
  
Derek leaned into her touch and let out a whimper. Stiles wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug but she knew that would be too much for the young wolf.   
  
"Can we talk?" Derek asked.  
  
"About?" Stiles asked. She took her hand off his neck and it shook as she put it to her side.    
  
"You." Derek said. He took her hand and lead her to the tale. "I'm ready to know who you are."   
  
"Derek..." Stiles said not knowing how to answer.   
  
"Look I've been thinking about you every day. I keep searching for your scent everywhere I go, I look for your heart beat. I'm ready." Derek looked determined.   
  
"Ok but Derek once you know, it'll change how you see me." Stiles laid her hands on the side of his head, cupping his check. "This may be too much for you; you have to let me know when it's too much."   
  
Stiles let her memories flood into Derek's mind. Derek's eyes went wide and glazed over.   
  
"Stiles?" He whispered when she pulled her hand away. She didn't hold back she showed him every memory she had. She let the vail fall off her face.   
  
"Yeah." Stiles chocked out. She was getting so emotional.   
  
He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair and squeezed her closer. That's when she let the water works flow.   
  
"I had to save you, please don't be mad." She cried harder into his shoulder.   
  
"I'm not mad. I want to thank you." He pulled away and whipped away the tears off stiles face.   
  
"Thank me?" Stiles was confused.   
  
"You saved my family. I know I didn't like you at first but now I know who you are and from what I saw, I was madly in love with you." Derek smiled.   
  
"You don't balm me for Kate?" Stiles whispered.   
  
"I did at first because of who I thought she was, but she was a different person then what she showed me. She wanted all of us dead, she was going to do it to but you saved us." Derek said.   
  
Stiles smiled and gave Derek another hug and just held on to him.   
  
***  
**Two weeks later  
**  
Stiles was reading a book in the backyard when Talia showed up.   
  
"Alpha Hale what do I own this pleasure?" Stiles bookmarked her page and stood up to greet the powerful alpha.   
  
"I thought I would come in person and invite you to pack night." Talia smiled a gentle smile.   
  
"Pack night? But I'm not pack." Stiles thought his was a trick. Why would they do that to her?   
  
"You may not be pack but you are in the future and we want you to feel loved while you’re staying here." Talia explained.  
  
"Ok I'll be there." Stiles said.   
  
***  
  
To say stiles was nervous was an understatement. She was going to meet the Hale family.   
  
Stiles gave the door a sharp knock and before she could knock again, the door was opening by a grinning Derek.   
  
"You made it." He pulled her into a hug, burring his face in stiles neck. Stiles squeezed him back.   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything because A, it was your mom who invited me, and B because it's been a long time since I've been to a pack night." Stiles admitted.   
  
Derek smiles and pulled stiles into the house, leading her to the backyard. Stiles eyes widen ask she looked around at the number of people there.   
  
"That's my aunt Becky and her husband Ron. Their three kids." Derek pointed out a small ground of people around the pool. He then pointed to the water. "And that's my brother Robert Jr and my sister Cora. My cousins Maggy, Jasper, and Amy."   
  
Stiles nodded along to what he was saying but there was no way she could remember everyone's names.   
  
"And you know my mom and Peter. That's my dad Robert and my sister Laura." Derek said stopping in front of Talia's table.   
  
"Little red, I'm glad you came." Talia stood and came around the table and gave stiles a hug. Stiles tried to hold back tears as Talia rubbed her hand along her back, scent marking her. Stiles nuzzled closer to the alpha.   
  
"I'm glad you invited me." Stiles said as she pulled back.   
  
"We have something we would like to talk to you about, but we'll do that after dinner. Please help yourself to the burgers." Talia pointed to the long table by the pool.   
  
***  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Stiles asked as she walked into the study.   
  
"Yes, please sit." Talia motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Robert stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. "We wanted to know if you would like to become a part of the pack. We would like you to study, learn from Deaton as much as you can while your here. That way you can protect us in the future."   
  
"I don't know what to say." Stiles was shocked. They wanted her? She was confused. She was a killer, but then again maybe they wanted her just because she saved them.   
  
"I talked this over with my husband and we think it would be a good thing for Derek and you."  Talia reached over and rested her hand on stiles.   
  
"But why? Y'all didn't exactly like how I went about the hole Argent thing, and I'm not even close to finish with that. So that means more death. Do you really want me around your family?" Stiles refused to look Talia in the eye.   
  
"We want you because of you. We know why you did what you did and I thought about it, it's something I would have done at your age. We don't hold it against you because you saved this family." Robert said. 

 

Stiles was speechless. “I don’t know what to say.” Stiles said.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, just answer this. Do you want to be a part of this pack?” Talia asked.

 

“I want to be a part of this pack more than anything.” Stiles said.

 

***

 

 **Two months later**  
  
"I can't find this monster. How can a man just up and disappear?" Stiles was beyond outraged.   
  
"Because he's that good, or he has someone who knows how to hide him." Derek said from the bed. Stiles was pacing Derek's room.   
  
"I just need..." Sticks trailed off and got a glazed look in her eyes. "I know what to do." Stiles took off running down the stairs and out the door. She transformed into a fox and ran to Deaton’s.  
  
The run through the preserve was a fast one. She was glad Deaton lived a couple blocks away from the preserve, it made it easy to run into his yard when she was an animal. She dashed through the doggy door and transformed back into her human self.   
  
"Deaton!" Stiles called out.   
  
"In here." A faint voice came from the basement.   
  
"Deaton, I need your help." Stiles said as she came down the stairs.   
  
"With?" He looked up from his work station. He had a bunch of different bottles out and spell books.   
  
"I need to find some kind of clue as to where Gerard is." Stiles said.   
  
"I may know a way to find him." Deaton abandoned his work and pulled a book from the bookshelf. He flipped a few pages and handed her the open book.   
  
"A locater spell?" Stiles asked.   
  
***  
  
Stiles was standing in a grass meadow. Just a little way ahead was a beautiful two story house. She slowly walked up to the house and with a fast beating heart, opened the unlocked door.   
  
She didn't have to walk far into the house before she found a man she never seen before and Gerard.   
  
"How much longer do we have to stay here?" The unknown man said.   
  
"Till it's safe to go back." Gerard said.   
  
Stiles took the opportunity to look through the mail.   
  
Bingo. He was in New Mexico, a little town called cloudcroft.   
  
Stiles came out of the dream like state. She looked at Deaton and smiled.  
  
"I got it."   
  
***  
  
The trip to Cloudcroft was a long one. Stiles told Talia she was leaving and that was it, she was afraid to tell Derek. She was afraid that he would get mad at her because she was going to be leaving soon.   
  
Stiles was perched on a branch close to the house in the meadow. She waited patiently till one of the hunters left the house, and followed him out into the wilderness. She flew above his head until he came to a stop at a little cabin. Perfect.   
  
Once the hunter was nice and comfortable that's when stiles made a move.   
  
She flew into bedroom through the open window, transforming back into her human form. She made her way out of the bedroom and snuck up behind the hunter. She grabbed his head and gave it a sharp yank, breaking his neck.   
  
She closed her eyes and sent out her scenes to the area. She found five heartbeats in the two story house and two outside.   
  
She didn't have time for this. She quickly took out the two outside and then she placed a spell on the house. They were trapped. She held out her hand and fire sprung out of her hand. She set the porch on fire first. Which set the rest of the house on fire.   
  
Stiles watched as the house burn. Once it was burnt to the ground stiles left.   
  
***  
  
"Is it taken care of?" Deaton asked just as stiles walked through the door.   
  
"Yes." Stiles went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water.   
  
"So when will you be leaving?" Deaton asked. He had gotten used to the teenager living with him.   
  
"Tonight, after I call Talia." Stiles answered.   
  
"You’re not going to tell Derek, are you?" Deaton questioned.   
  
"No, I can't..." Stiles trailed off.   
  
"Can't? Or don't want to face the fact that you've gotten close to him." Deaton said. Stiles glared at him but she thought it over. She did get close to Derek while she was here, there was to many unknown variables that could happen tonight. She didn't want to put Derek at risk.   
  
She could die trying to get back to her time or she could be sent back to the wrong time. She didn't want Derek to lose someone again to death.   
  
"Ok so I don't want to. I just want Derek to have a semi normal life and me being sent back in time is not normal. And you know the risks, I can't do that to him." Stiles looked away from Deaton’s stare.   
  
"I see." Deaton said.  
  
"I see? Really that's all you got." Stiles was picking a fight and she knew it.   
  
"Stiles I'm not going to fight with you. I'll set up the spell and when you’re ready, I'll help you but until then I think you should get your ducks in a row." Deaton said before going down to the basement.   
  
Stiles picked up the phone and called the one person who she wanted to be here.   
  
"Hello?" Talia answered.   
  
"Talia, its stiles. Look, can you get here as soon as possible?" Stiles said.  
  
"Yes. May I ask why?" Talia asked.   
  
"I finished the job." Stiles said.  
  
***  
  
Stiles was pacing the kitchen floor, patiently waiting for Talia to show up.   
  
"Stiles." Talia called as she walked into the kitchen. When stiles kept pacing and didn't look up Talia used her Alpha voice.   
  
"Stiles!" Talia yelled. Stiles looked up and snapped out of it.   
  
"Sorry." Stiles mumbled.   
  
"Now if you would show me what you want me to do." Said Talia.

 

“I just want my Alpha here in case I die.” Stiles admitted.

 

“You won’t die.” Talia automatically said. Stiles didn’t answer, she turned around and walked down the stairs to Deaton’s work space,

 

"I'm ready." Stiles said.   
  
"I need you to lay here." Deaton pointed to a circle that was drawn on the floor. Stiles did as she was told. The floor was cold to the touch but she didn't mind one bit.  
  
"Talia stand at her feet and hold this." Deaton handed her a jar of purple powder. "I need you to sprinkle this on stiles when I say so." Deaton picked up a spell book.  
  
"Any last words before we send you off?" Deaton asked.  
  
"I want you to erase Derek memories, I don't want him to know about me. I'll find him in time." Stiles said to Talia.   
  
"I can do that." Talia nodded.   
  
"Ok I'm ready." Stiles said. Deaton began chanting softly and Talia start to sprinkle the purple dust.   
  
***  
  
Stiles woke up back in her bedroom at her father’s house. The first thing stiles did was check the calendar for what the day was. Stiles knew the risk but this is just unfair. To relive every moment again. It was just unfair to be sixteen again.   
  
Stiles did the only thing she could think of; she drove to Deaton’s office. Stiles waited in her jeep forever it seemed. She was waiting for it not to be so busy before she went in.   
  
"Deaton." Stiles called out as the vet was leaving his office. Deaton looked up and looked shocked to see stiles.  
  
"Stiles?" He called.  
  
"It's been a while." Stiles joked.   
  
"How long has it really been?" Deaton asked.  
  
"An hour." Stiles looked down at her shoes.   
  
"How about we go in and talk?" Deaton motioned toward the clinic. Deaton made tea in his little office while stiles looked at the bookshelves.   
  
"So what's happened since I left?" Stiles asked.   
  
"Talia erased your memory from the pack. We wanted to make sure you were safe." Deaton didn't fully answer her question.  "Scott was just bit by a rogue alpha three months ago. Talia took Isaac under her wing, she reported his father to the law. She also turned Boyd and Erica, she teaching them how to be a proper werewolf." Deaton went on.   
  
"What about the others? Lydia, Jackson, and Danny what happened to them?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Their apart of the pack." Deaton answered. "Talia invited them all to be a part of the pack once Scott was bit."   
  
"How did Scott get the bite? I tried to prevent that from happening." Stiles frowned.  
  
"From what you told me about him being a True Alpha, can mean a lot of things. But it looks like this boy has his destiny planed out already by the fates." Deaton explained.   
  
"Derek?" Stiles asked.   
  
"Lives in New York with Laura, has for the past six years." He said.   
  
"Make a meeting with Talia and then we can go from there." Stiles said.   
  
****  
  
Stiles was cooking when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and grinned when she saw it was Talia.   
  
"Please come in, Alpha Hale." Stiles bowed her head.   
  
"Stiles enough with the formality, we're pack." Talia grinned. She held her arms open and stiles rushed into her arms. Talia had come to love his son's mate and she's been missing her since she left.   
  
"I just wanted to be respectful, I didn't know if I was still pack. You know, since you erase every one’s memory of me." Stiles mumbled the last part.  
  
"It was to protect you, love." Talia said pushing stiles hair behind her ear.   
  
"When can we tell the pack?" Stiles asked.   
  
"Tonight."   
  
***  


“So you’re saying is that stiles is a time traveler?” Scott asked.

 

“Yes.” Talia answered. The pack was gathered around the living room, sitting where ever there was free space.

 

“And she saved us all but you took our memory’s away?” Scott asked.

 

“Yes. I did it to protect this family until it was safe. For all I knew it still wasn’t safe, that we we’re still in danger.” Talia said. she was standing, looking over the room. stiles was standing shyly by her.

 

“Does anyone have questions?” Stiles asked.

 

“What happened that was so bad for you to go back in the past?” Lydia asked.

 

“My pack died, all of them. I was to late to save them.” stiles answered.

 

****

 

“Little red.” Stiles heard called. She turned around and a huge smile spread across her face.

 

“Little wolf. Well I guess I can’t call you that anymore, you’ve gotten taller since I saw you last.” Stiles laughed. “I take it your mom gave your memories back?”

 

“She did last night.” Derek smiled.

 

“So does this mean we can actually start dating now?” stiles asked.

 

“I sure hope so. I’ve been waiting for you and I didn’t even know it.” Derek came closer, pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and planted a gentle kiss there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read all mistakes are mine.


End file.
